Bones
by JoleneB
Summary: Jack doing what he does. A series of works revolving around the word 'bones.' Progressive from first drabble to...
1. Bones

Title: Bones

Author: JoleneB

Date of Completion: 15 October 2005

Category: sad, very sad - 100 word drabble for 'bones'

Warnings: Sad, I mentioned sad, didn't I?

Disclaimer: I do profess to my profound regret that I have no rights to Stargate SG-1 (except to enjoy). The concept and characters belong to SciFi Channel, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions… ad infinitum.

Authors Notes: Okay, I confess I'm sad, which is actually when I do my best stuff.

**Bones**

The smooth ivory shaft slid through his fingers, stealing their warmth. Its surface gleamed starkly in the flicker of the fire.

Behind closed eyes he felt the velvet long gone from the object he held, once soft and yielding, yet strong. He heard the sounds of joy echo from the past, a past where the now brittle form functioned, how it bounded and jumped. With its twin it became mobile fun, a vehicle of any sane adult's pride.

"Jack, it's not an animal, is it?"

"No, Daniel. A child."

Sadly he slid the femur back into the bag of bones.


	2. Bones Daniel

Title: Bones II: Daniel's POV

Author: JoleneB

Beta:Dinkydow

Date of Completion: 16 October 2005

Category: sad, very sad; and now Daniel's POV

Warnings: Sad, I mentioned sad, didn't I? With just a touch of mad.

Summary: Echoes of dreams, seen though another's eyes.100 word drabble for 'bones'

Authors Notes: Yes, I can and will reponse to requests. Just not in the way you'd think. Looks like a series now. Oy!

**Bones - Daniel**

Cold alarm moves up my spine, and his face tells me more than I wish it did. This inconsequential find... it's far more than any of us had thought. Damned scientific curiosity! I'm forced to ask, to confirm.

"Jack, it's not an animal, is it?"

"No, Daniel. A child."

He appears cold and unaffected as he tenderly slips the object back into that bag of bones. The last earthly remains of a child, and every child is Charlie to him.

His abrupt departure leaves me feeling like a coward. Yet there is nothing I can do, nothing anyone can do.


	3. Bones Teal'c

Title: Bones – Teal'c

Author: JoleneB

Beta: Dinkydow

Date of Completion: 17 October 2005

Authors Notes: Pesky drabbles are worse than rabbits. Ya can see where this is going can't ya? And this one really liked the hyphenated words, which messed up the count for a while.

**Bones – Teal'c**

"Bones."

Lazily voiced; he was all-suffering patience and barely endurable boredom. His expression did not alter, only a nod of acceptance and a brief false-smile was offered to the withered elder in return. No prick of interest or alarm seemed to dwell within him.

Yet, even the best of warriors cannot hide all, not O'Neill, not I.

One hand slid along his weapon; the other, tightly clenched around the rough-bagged gift, found no rest. And his eyes, sought us each out, even as they never left the gap-grinned native.

I, Teal'c, saw and heard my friend's unease clearly, "Brother, beware."


	4. Bones Carter

Title: Bones -- Carter

Author: JoleneB

Beta: Dinkydow

Date of Completion: 20 October 2005

Category: Watching Action-Jack.

Warnings: Only if you paint in bad stuff. Keep those minds outta the gutter now!

Rating: All

Summary: The meaning-of-life stuff Carter style.

Authors Notes: I mentioned. I did. Took nearly three days though. Carter ain't easy.

**Bones - Carter**

Usually the sight of him trotting away from me is enjoyable. He may be my CO and we both may care more than we should; but some joys must remain, even in denial. Only this time… this time, he's headed into trouble.

'Damnit, Sir. You can't do this alone.'

Warm with the heat of his skin, this burden is now mine to guard; for him, with my life. At times like this the logic and safety of physics fails me. How can bones so light put into motion more than science can account for?

'Damnit, Jack. You'd better come back.


	5. Bones The Ficlet

Title: Bones - The Ficlet

Author: JoleneB

Beta: Dinkydow

Date of Completion: 25 October 2005

Summary: It's Jack, what can you expect. LOTS!

Hosting: Yahoo! Jackfic Group

File Size: one thousand words, tens times the size of a Drabble. Can we say 'ficlet.' All together now...

Disclaimer: I do profess to my profound regret that I have no rights to Stargate SG-1 (except to enjoy). The concept and characters belong to SciFi Channel, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions… ad infinitum.

Authors Notes: Hack, hack. Out vial bug. No, no. That's 'out veil bug.' No, no, no! 'Out darned bug.' Stupid virus!

**Bones – The Ficlet**

'Never trust a snake,' Colonel Jack O'Neill swore under his breath.

Yepper, never truer words were ever uttered. He just wished the snake in question wasn't Carter's father's. But, Jack guessed if he had to trust any snake, Jacob's would be it.

Selmak had delivered the information, and after due consideration, Hammond had given the go for the mission. 'Dad' made sure that everyone understood that he personally had checked out the intel. The Goa'uld had an interest here, but not in the population. The natives were few and barely eked out their survival in the poor soils, nothing to envy and too weak to be a threat.

It all made sense; only the ruins drew the snakes. Not the head snakes, just their flunky snakes. Low-level geek types that couldn't carve out their own little fiefdoms so opted for employment in the service industries, taking what they could when they could.

And best of all no Jaffa, these snakes were responsible for watching their own asses. Personally, he liked that, less to worry about.

This may look like the backside of Cheyenne Mountain, but it was alien territory. What did the Goa'uld want here? Even worse why were the Tok'ra interested? Oh, there's your everyday run of the mill 'I wanna know what they know' reason. So why include us, he wondered? They were so never into sharing before.

That elusive reason would make itself painfully clear in the very near future he was sure, right about the time it bit him in the ass.

XXX

It was evident that O'Neill did not trust all that we had been told, even from the one Tok'ra he trusted. Yet, all appeared as it should.

Gathered before us were the elders of the natives. A poor group, only the old and infirm could be seen. O'Neill stood apart, unwilling to be involved in the greeting ritual, but one withered old man succeeded in thrusting something into my brother's arms before DanielJackson could intervene.

O'Neill's demeanor was all-suffering patience and barely endurable boredom. His expression did not change, only a nod of acceptance and a brief false-smile was offered to the elder as he examined the offering. His voice was deceptively lazy when he finally spoke.

"Bones."

Yet, even the best of warriors cannot hide all.

One hand slid along his weapon. The other, tightly clenched around the now closed rough-bagged gift found no rest. And his eyes sought us each out, never once leaving the gap-toothed grin of the old man.

As if he had spoken them, I heard his words clearly, "Brother, beware."

Throughout what little remained of the light of day, O'Neill and I remained alert. No threat could be sensed, but his instinct I would trust with my son's life.

My comrades offered up only a token resistance to O'Neill's insistence at seeking solitude away from the dismal village. His thin excuse of not wishing to consume their limited resources to feed SG-1 accepted with only embarrassed silence.

XXX

Jack's behavior had baffled Sam and I. He and Teal'c acted as if they expected to be attacked at any moment during our dash along the dark trail, he pushed us as far as the failing light would allow.

All of us wearily went about setting up camp. The elder's gift miraculously reappeared during the beginning of my watch, the first watch of the night.

Seated next to him, our backrest a log courtesy of Teal'c, I watched my friend intently. I'd hoped to find the answers he would not give directly.

Jack's hands slid along the smooth ivory shaft that he'd extracted from the bag, its surface gleamed starkly in the flicker of the fire. His eyes closed and he seemed lost in memory.

Cold alarm moved up my spine as emotions uncharacteristically rippled over my friend's face, telling me more than I wished. This inconsequential gift… it was far more than any of us had thought. While Sam and I were so involved in our scientific curiosity, Jack struggled with something that horrified him. Of it's own volition my tongue spoke.

"Jack, it's not an animal, is it?"

"No, Daniel. A child."

He appeared cold and unaffected as he tenderly slipped the object back into that bag of bones. The last earthly remains of a child, and every child is Charlie to him.

His abrupt departure left me feeling like a coward. Yet there was nothing I could do, nothing anyone could do.

XXX

I'd opted for the last watch and had been surprised when the colonel had consented; usually he pulled that watch. He and the morning arrived at first light, purpose shouted from his bearing as he kitted up.

He hesitated; standing shock still, when he moved it was to me. He spoke with his eyes, forgiveness and begging as he pulled the villager's gift from the inside of his shirt and pressed it into my hands.

His eyes held me immobile, not once did he actually touch me. Somehow I knew he yearned to, but as always he would not step over that line. And as suddenly as he appeared he turned and strode away, picking up speed with each step. Not even an explanation had been given, except for what he conveyed silently. And that was deeply private

Usually the sight of him trotting away from me was enjoyable. He may be my CO and we both may care more than we should; but some joys must remain, even in denial. Only this time… this time, he's headed into trouble. I've seen it before, his penchant for a one-man crusade.

'Damnit, Sir. You can't do this alone.'

Warm with the heat of his skin, this burden was now mine to guard; and for him I'd guard it with my very life. At times like this the logic and safety of physics failed me. How can bones so light put into motion more than science can account for?

'Damnit, Jack. You'd better come back.


End file.
